Lately
by DarkStarGrl
Summary: I'm suddenly going through a Meilin and Syoaran faze so bear with me for a while. This one's jus meilin's....feelings about him and sakura. enjoy. by the way, i catagorize horribly so if this isn't angst, just tell me.


Lately

Lately

Lately, I'm thinking 'bout you baby

Just sitting away, watching the days go by

Lately, I'm thinking 'bout you baby

Just sitting away, watching the days go by

Meiling's POV

I could see you and Sakura from the window in my room. My heart still aches from the day I finally gave up on you, knowing that you'd never feel the same way towards me. It was obvious how you felt about Sakura and I knew she felt the same way, and all I want is for you to be happy. 

A year has passed since that day and everyday I put on my happy, confident, façade so you won't know what I'm feeling. Every time I see you two together another piece of my heart brakes. So I forced myself to slowly drift apart from you and her. I was never really part of the team and never will be. Now I just sit and watch the days go by and I'm alone. 

Have you ever felt the breeze hit your heart

Like the wind was blowing you apart

As your spinning like a merry go round

Indications of a storm touching ground

I wish that I could wither in the storm

But I guess there was a heartbeat from the norm

It was a day, I will always remember

The saddest day, in sweet November

I went out the back way so you and Sakura wouldn't see me. I know if you had you would have come over to talk to me, you always do. Not knowing where else to go I headed to the park. The breeze was picking up as though a storm was headed this way, but I didn't care.

It's ironic in a way, that the breeze reminds me of you. It hits you as it blows and sometimes can even feel like it's going to blow you apart. That's exactly what you did to my heart. You may not know it because I try not to let it show, but it's true. I'll never forget the first time I saw you and her together and I had to stand there as though nothing was happening. It had been the saddest day of my life. 

I could feel the tears tracing down my cheeks and quickly wiped them away. This wasn't how I was at all. I'm the strong, confident girl who's never really sad, yeah right. After a while I headed back home. You weren't there anymore so I figured you were inside. Now wanting for you to see me like this I stayed outside on the steps. 

Lately, I'm thinking 'bout you baby

Just sitting away, watching the days go by

Lately, I'm thinking 'bout you baby

Just sitting away, watching the days go by

Baby I'm on my knees

Praying God help me please

Bring my baby back 

Right back to me

Oh, If loving you was right

I don't want to go wrong

So I drown myself in tears

Sitting here, singing an upset love song

Lately, I'm thinking 'bout you baby

Just sitting away, watching the days go by 

Lately, I'm thinking 'bout you baby (and everything you do)

Just sitting away, watching the days go by

I slowly folded my hands together and looked up at the sky, which was now filled with stars. ' Oh God. I know he's happy with her, but I can't help but regret that he's with her. Oh please, just bring him back to me, if only just for one day.'

More tears fill my eyes and stream down my cheeks. This time I just let them fall as I fold my knees to my head and cry. I just can't get you out of my head. You're always the one thing on my mind, and with each passing day it happens longer and longer. 

Baby I've been torn apart

I wish you hadn't broke my heart

I'm missing you babe.

Missing you everyday

Baby I've been torn apart

I wish you hadn't broke my heart

I'm missing you babe

Missing you everyday

Lately, I'm thinking 'bout you baby

Just sitting away, watching the days go by

Lately, I'm thinking 'bout you baby

Just sitting away, watching the days go by

I had always thought that if I just kept loving you and kept trying to get better at everything that you'd love me back, but now I realize how wrong I was. Not matter what I did you never would have loved me, because I wasn't the one.

When I finally gave up I thought it was I being the hero, that I was doing the one thing that could make everyone happy, but that was also a lie. You had already left me, leaving my heart in pieces. I was so torn apart inside about what had happened I just gave up all of my hope. 

Early in your relationship with her we were still friends, I never told you what I was really feeling afraid that it might affect something between you and her. But now, I've drifted away from you, and I regret it. I miss you so much; I just wish you'd come back to me. 

I finally noticed how dark it had gotten and stand up. I opened the door and walked up to my apartment. In silence I walk past you and into my room, making sure to close the door behind me. 

Lately, I'm thinking 'bout you baby (and everything you do)

Just sitting away, watching the days go by 

Lately, I'm thinking 'bout you baby (can't stop thinking 'bout you)

Just sitting away, watching the days go by

Lately, I'm thinking 'bout you baby (and everything you do)

Just sitting away, watching the days go by 

Lately, I'm thinking 'bout you baby (can't stop thinking 'bout you)

Just sitting away, watching the days go by

Now I'm back where I started, in my room, gazing at the window, only now all I see are empty streets. The place that was full of life just a few hours ago is now as desolate and empty as me. Without you, I don't have anything else.

Oh Syoaran, I just can't stop thinking about you. When I'm up here in my room, watching each day go by, you're always on my mind. Syoaran, I love you.

Lately


End file.
